Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits
by madeline.travis.9
Summary: This story is about some new girls who join the ninja team! This story is also about Nya and Jay! Read this to find out more! Don't judge because this is my first story! :) -madeline.travis.9
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 1: Meet Your New Peers

**Avery's (girl) POV:**

I was just walking around Jamancai Village when all of a sudden I run into this girl with a red outfit on with golden patterns on it and she had smoke black hair.

" OMG! I'm sorry! Totally my fault! Forgive me"

" OH! No worries! While I'm still here what's your name?" I said and smiled

"My name is Nya. Nya Flamy! And you?"

"Avery. Avery Grace! Nice to meet you Nya!" I said with a happy smile

" Hey, are you busy later? Maybe you could come to the Bounty at the docks with me!"

"Nah. Im not doin' anything. I would love to come! Do you want me to come now or later?"

"well do you want to come now? Cause you can! I can introduce you to the ninja!"

"The ninja?! How many are there? Are there any cute ones? Is one of them your boyfriend?!" I smiled

"Ya! 4 guys. Well I don't know cause ya one of them is my boyfriend! His name is Jay. Jay Walker."

"Awesome! You want to go now or just stand around chattin about cats? I want to meet them!" I don't know if you have figured this out yet or not but I am way into ninjas! Especially GUY ones! Haha! I think Nya will become my new BFF! I love her to death all ready! Can't wait to meet the guys! Maybe I'll become a ninja! That would be sooo cool! I pulled out my cell phone when we stopped to get a drink at Spacebucks and texted my best friend Harmony Trowel.

'Hey Harm you will NEVER believe this, but I am going to meet some ninjas! This girl I ran into named Nya told me that one of them was her brother and his friend, Jay, is her boyfriend! Its awesome! Maybe I will become a ninja! Hopefully so! Do you wanna come? I will ask if you can!' I texted Harmony

" hey Nya do you mind if my friend Harmony comes with us? She does everything with me and im guessing she wont want to miss out on this…" I said as I imagined what it would be like to be a freaking ninja!

"sure! The more the merrier!" I screamed with joy in my head as she said that!

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! Thank you SOOO much Nya! I love you! Well as a friend… haha!"

My phone buzzed right when I pulled my phone out. It was Harmony.

'Hey Avery! OMG! I would love to! And I hope Nya will accept it!'

'she said you can come! AHHHHHH! Im so happy! Meet me at the docks! ASAP!' I was so happy!

*5 minutes later at the docks*

OH wow! The Bounty is beautiful! I cant believe that I'm going in there and maybe even live there! Then I saw Harmony coming in her bright blue Lambroghini. Yes Harmony is rich. VERY rich.

"Harmony!"

"Avery!"

"OMG! I cant believe it! I cant wait to meet these freaking ninja! Come on Nya!"

"Alright! Hey Harmony! I'm Nya! Nice to meet you!" said Nya

"Hi Nya! Nice to meet you too!" Harmony said happily.

**Kai's POV:**

I heard Nya come onboard on the deck. I just sat on the couch pretending to be asleep. I heard her come down the steps that went from the deck to the inside. I heard other people with her. Nya started shushing them telling them that I was asleep and who I was.

"shhhh… That's Kai, my brother. He is the red ninja. Ninja of fire."

"awesome! He's cute when he's asleep. Nya I forgot to ask are you a ninja?" said one of the girls that was with Nya.

"No. I'm a samurai. It's really cool."

" That's awesome!" said the other girl with Nya.

*Nya walks over to wake me up* I heard Nya starting to walk over to me. I knew she was going to try and wake me up.

"BOO!" I said as she reached her hand out to shake me.

" AHHHH!" She fell to the floor crying.

"NYA! I'm so sorry! I was joking! I was trying to scare you but not enough to make you cry!" I hated to see my sister cry. I then saw the beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger. I then knew that Jay had proposed to Nya.

*****taa daa! Hope you liked the first chapter of my first fanfic! Please don't judge me… I am not the best at this. And awww! Jay proposed! That's so sweet! Review nice things about it! Thx! *****


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 2: The Amazement, the Romance, and the Tragedy

**Kai's POV:**

"Nya! What is on your finger?!" I grabbed her left hand and looked at the ring in amazement. _How could Jay afford this thing?! I mean come on! It's Jay!_ I thought.

"Umm… I-I I'm sorry… I was embarrassed to tell you and scared about *sniff* how you would react to it. Please Kai, don't do anything stupid and please don't freak out on me or Jay!" Nya begged

"Nya! Shh! It's fine! I won't do anything! I'm happy for you and Jay!" I hugged my little sister who was still crying a little. Jay walked in and saw me hugging Nya. He started to slowly back out of the room before Nya or I saw him. But I heard him snickering a little and blushing.

"JAY!" I yelled

"what?! What do you want Kai?!"

"Geez! Calm down bro! I'm proud of you! Don't go all 'I hate you' on me!"

"Oh… sorry… You just scared me." Jay said while blushing and rubbing his upper arm and looked at the floor.

"So Nya, who're your friends?" Jay asked

"OH! This is Avery and her friend Harmony! I met Avery on the street. We kind of ran into each other! Haha! They wanted to meet you guys and maybe, just maybe, they could become ninjas like the rest of you!" Nya said excitedly.

"Hey Harmony! Hey Avery!" Jay said. They two new girls waved to Jay and smiled nervously.

**Jay's POV:**

I looked at the two new girls with excitement and friendship. They looked really nervous to be here but very excited. I went into the kitchen to get some popcorn because I was starving like hell!

"Hey Nya" I said nervously

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go see a movie tonight?" _Come on please say yes! I miss going places with just you and I_! I thought

"uh. Ya! Sure! What do you wanna see?"

"Oh crap! I haven't thought about that! Haha!"

Everyone started laughing at me because they knew that I just wanted to go on a date with Nya not to see a movie. They were right.

"What's so funny?!" Nya asked them

**Kai's POV:**

" Jay! He just wants t-to go out with you! Maybe be you can go to a fancy dinner! Like at the Amor et Romanorum (Love and Romance in Latin)! You guys would have some fun times there! Plus the food is TREMENDOUS! My mom used to go there with my dad when Nya and I were just kids! They would always bring something back for us and we loved it! But then my mom died and we haven't had it ever since 10 years ago." I was thinking back to when my mom and I used to always do everything together! Good times. Then she got hit by a freaking car and she died in her hospital bed with me by her side, crying. I have always loved my mother and my father. Then 6 years later my father died of cancer. I have always thought of that and it will never leave my mind._ I love you mom and dad!_ I cried out to them in my thoughts as tears refused to fall from my eyes.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Nya asked me worriedly

"not really…" I said. That's when I broke out into tears.

"oh Kai. It's ok! I know mom and dad loved you and I but they're gone now. They will always stay right here," Nya touched my chest where my heart was, " I love them and I love you Kai! You're my brother and you know that!" She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I love you too Nya." And tear droplets were streaming down my cheeks and onto Nya's clothes.

"Now about that date Jay…" She started walking away with Jay's hand in hers as they walked out onto the deck and talked. I heard a scream come from Nya and Jay.

"Ninja go!" I was in my ninja suit running out onto the deck when I heard a thud. Nya had been stabbed right on her side and unconscious on the deck.

*****Review ppl! You want to see what happens next? Keep reading!*****


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 3: My Angel

**Kai's POV**:

I saw Jay on his knees crying with his face buried into his hand. I ran over to him to ask what happened. When I walked over, there was a knife covered in blood and Jay's left was covered in blood too.

"JAY! What happened?! " I yelled

"Oh my God! Kai, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't even do it!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't really know Kai… I was leaning in to kiss her but I felt this evil presence inside of me telling me to hurt her or even KILL her! I'm just scared Kai… I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"Do you think it might have been some evil presence trying to hurt us? Or like a demon or maybe even Garmadon?" I heard Lloyd run up the stairs to the deck with the other guys following behind.

"Took you long enough! Kind of in a crisis!" Jay said still crying but looking at Lloyd

Lloyd looked as if he wanted to cry or even faint. He had a fear of blood. He resisted the temptation to faint. He ran over to Jay to help pick him up before Jay ran her to the hospital.

**Jay's POV**:

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital with tears coming out of my eyes and flying away in the wind. I bumped into people. I pushed people. Some people even gasped when they saw Nya, unconscious in my arms. I could feel her slowly drifting away from life. Her breathing had slowed down just about completely just as I burst through the hospital doors. I was crying really bad and I could barely see because of all the tears blurring my eyes.

"Help! My fiancé is hurt!" I cried out to the doctors

"Here put her on the bed! We will have to do some stitching up okay?" one of the doctors asked me

"Yes. That's fine do whatever you have to do to help her live. I love her with all my heart and soul!" I said that as I laid her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead and then the doctors ran off with the bed as she bled.

*2 hours later*

The doctors finally came out to talk to me. I just about died as he said it.

"Sir I-I'm sorry to say this but-"

"Nya. Her name is Nya." I said worriedly

" Nya didn't make it… She slowly drifted off and her heart stopped and we couldn't get her to come back. We're terribly sorry."

"What?!" I fell to my knees and cried. I started to run back to the Bounty. When I got there the guys saw me run to the bedroom crying.

**Kai's POV:**

Jay came running in crying his eyes out and running to the bedroom. I went to go see what happened because he was gone for so long.

"Jay? Jay, what happened?" I asked as I walked in

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD !" He was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed and cried into his hands

I went to sit by him. "Jay. Jay please tell me what happened!" I said worriedly

"K-Kai I-I'm so sorry! But she's gone! She didn't make it! I'm so sorry Kai! It's all my fault!"

"What? Nya's gone? That can't be true! I won't believe it!" tears began to well up in my eyes refusing to fall. One tear had escaped and fell to the cold ground.

Then all of a sudden the door slowly opened and Nya walked in. She had red wings and lined under red were orange feathers and under the orange feathers were yellow feathers and the tips of the wings her black. She was and angel. Jay and I got up to hug her.

"Uh…Guys…Can't…breath…" Nya said slowly

We let go to let her breath and I asked, "Nya! I thought you were gone and why do you have wings?

Nya looked backed and gasped," why do I have wings?!"

"I don't know but they look amazing just like you…" Jay said and kissed Nya.

"Thanks Jay… I wonder what would happen if you got wings and what they would look like. I mean they would probably be blue or something. I mean mine are red because I like the color red." Nya said with excitement

"Kai can I talk to Nya in private please?" I walked out and sat on the couch with Zane, Cole and Lloyd.

"What was that all about and did you see what Nya had on her back?! They look beautiful even though it's kind of freaking me out…" Cole said

**Jay's POV:**

"Nya can I tell you something?"

"Sure Jay… What is it?"

"Well I want to say that when we were out on the deck yesterday and I tried to kiss you I-I…" _I couldn't even say it because it was so evil and horrifying! _ "I can't stop thinking about your last words before I did… That… you know…" I said with tears in my eyes

"yes I do know Jay… And I forgive you!" Nya said with tears in her eyes as well

"Your last words… before you fainted to the ground… and you died 2 hours later!" I burst out crying and slid down the wall to the ground with my knees up to my chest and my face buried into my hands.

"I-I what?! I died?! How is it possible for me to be here right now then?! Am I dead still? *gasp* am I a-an… angel? That is not possible!"

"yes Nya it's possible! If it's happening now then it is possible… I love you as an angel! You're BEAUTIFUL! I mean just look at yourself! Your hair has grown longer! And you're a little taller but I'm still taller than you… I'm just happy you're here right now with me! Well At least we get to get married in less than a week!" I said happily

"I can't wait! We get to be together forever! We could probably have children! We could move out of here and get our own home! Well… If you want to… "

"Of course we could! We will move out whenever you want… but how will you, my beautiful angel, look for trouble in Ninjago?"

"OH! I never thought of that! Oh my God! I don't know… It's confusing…"

"One more thing… I love you my beautiful fire angel!" I said and kissed Nya


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 4: Loving

*****REviEw! Ya'll should get to work! Something mysterious is in this chapter! Something never before seen well maybe… lol idk… :D so ya keep reading fellow readers! Btw read 'Yellowbook's stories! They're really good! They may be long but they are funny/suspenseful/sad! I'm trying to help her get more readers! She is my inspiration for this! Now back to the story!*****

**Nya's POV:**

I love Jay so much! He is the sweetest thing ever… He called me his beautiful angel! But today isn't the best day for me today… I'm sick and I can barely move. Jay comes to check on me like every 10 minutes. It gets annoying, but I know he cares about me and doesn't want me to get hurt again. We still don't know what came over him that night. We are trying to figure it out. I mean… its been 5 months. I can't believe that Jay and I are married now… I can't get all these things out of my head. They keep coming back and slip away again but just come back. My last words have haunted Jay ever since that night.

"_Jay? Why… Why would you do this to me?" I fainted and fell to the ground_

Jay walked in, interrupting my thoughts. They all suddenly faded away. I have a secret that I have kept from him and I was planning on telling him today. I just hope Jay or anyone else (especially Kai) doesn't freak out. I just want it to run smoothly and get it over with.

"Jay, I need to talk to you"

"Ya? What is it?"

"um… uh… i-it's really hard for me to say this but… I-I'm pregnant…" silence captured the moment. I looked up at Jay and he was staring at me with wide eyes with his jaw hanging open.

"Yo-You're pregnant?! What?! How could that happen?"

"How do you think Jay? It's the most simplest of ways. Duh."

"How far in are you?"

"About 3 months…"

"3 months?! Are you crazy?! That's so long! You just now told me?!"

"Jay I-I'm so-" I was cut off by Jay yelling at me

"No Nya! How could you just now tell me that after 3 months?! I won't except it!"

"JAY! Stop! I hoped this wouldn't happen! I thought you would be happy for me to become a mother and you a father! What happened to you?" I started to cry a little bit. I tried to get up but I fell down to the ground. Jay started to cry and helped me up

"Are you okay?" he said with a tear coming down his cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" we both said in unison. I cupped his cheek with my hand and our lips were together for what seemed like forever. I couldn't stand being away from him.

**Cole's POV**:

I was really happy for Jay and Nya. But I could tell there was something else going on between them. I had to know what it was.

"Jay is there something going on between you and Nya that you haven't told us?" I said as everyone at the dining table looked at him

"huh? Uh what? No… why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know… you haven't said anything for like the past 2 hours"

"Oh… It's that obvious huh?"

"Well duuuuh!"

"Well uh… She… She-she's pregnant…" I said looking at the floor

It seemed as if the whole world had stopped. The guys were staring at me with their mouths hanging open wide with shock.

"When did you find this out? How far in is she? Where is she right now?" Kai asked worriedly

"Kai, calm down! I found out like 3 hours ago. She is 3 months in and she is in her room sleeping. Duh!"

"Oh. Wait 3 months?!" Kai yelled

"Ya that's what I said. It's fine. She's fine. We're all fine."

**Nya's POV:**

I was asleep when Jay left. He fell asleep next to me then woke up and I woke up a little bit as he got up, kissed my cheek, and left to eat. I started having horrible nightmares when Jay left my room. It's like he causes them or something. When he is here sleeping next to me, I have dreams where is always next to me and would never leave my side. When he leaves my room, I have terrible nightmares. It's strange.

_I was walking through the city with Jay and he decided to walk away from me and run off leaving me stranded on the sidewalk alone._

"_Jay? Jay where are you going?!" I cried out to him_

"_I'm leaving you! You make me feel like I'm a nobody!" he said running away. I started to run after him._

"_Jaaaaaay! Don't leave! Don't leave me Jay! Please!" I fell to my knees and buried my face into my hands. My elbows were resting on my legs. I sat there crying._ That's when Jay came running in with the guys behind him.

"Nya. Nya! Wake up!"

"JAY! NO! DON-DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed in my sleep. I jolted up with tears rolling down my cheeks. Harmony and Avery were with the guys in the doorway.

"Nya I won't leave you! It's okay It was only a dream! Shhh… Shhh…." He began to rock me back and forth with me crying in his arms. We began to lean up against the wall by the bed.

**Harmony's POV:**

Nya was crying and screaming in her sleep and we were all scared. I love Nya a lot. She is like my sister! I guess the guys would call her that too… (especially Kai duh!) I think I'm falling for Kai. I think he likes me. I like him. Perfect! I want to ask him out, but I-I'm too shy to. I guess nature will just bring us together slowly if it's meant to be!

*4 months later*

Kai was outside on the deck practicing his ninja skills. I went out to watch him. He didn't know I was out there until he stopped with his back to me.

I started clapping and smiling "Good job Kai! You're amazing!"

Kai jumped as I said that and turned around "Oh Harmony! It's only you! You startled me!"

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to" I said as I looked at the ground and blushed.

"It's okay… I don't mind it from you. I mean come on! You're adorable! You're the sweetest girl I've ever met! Well besides my sister." Kai said and smiled. He started walking up to me and I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thanks… and you're the cutest guy I've met… And nobody has said anything like that to me before." I looked up and Kai was looking at me and standing right in front of me. I looked into his deep blue eyes and we kissed and pretty much started to make out. My arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. I think it was meant to be.

*****Review! Awww! Kai and Harmony! Cute don't you think? :D Nya is going to have her baby in 2 months! Should it be twins? Triplets?! Or just one? Give me suggestions! And names!

Girl/Girl,Girl/Girl,Girl,Girl

Boy/boy,boy/boy,boy,boy

*****review


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 5: Ours

*****Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait… I've been busy a lot lately. Sorry. Review ppl! And I have a poll up on my page! :D check it out!*****

**Avery's POV:**

I heard Cole on the phone with his dad and it didn't sound like a happy conversation. You could say that I was eves dropping on him.

(C-Cole; D-Dad)

*Cole's phone rings and picks it up*

C: Hey Dad…

D: Hello Cole. How've you been?

C: Good how about you?

D: Fine just fine. I've heard that you have gotten a girlfriend.

C: What?! I don't have a girlfriend!

D: Well then explain Avery Grace on Facebook! It says she is in a relationship with Cole Hence! Explain that to me!

C: I never knew you knew about the internet!... or Facebook!

D: Well I do now!

C: Well anyway can I call you back?

D: You better!

C: Kay bye…

*hangs up*

I ran back to my room like I was there the whole time. That's when Cole walked in. He looked furious.

"Avery! I'm so mad at you! Why would say that we are in a relationship on Facebook?!"

"Because I like you Cole! In fact I love you! I knew you were the one for me when I first saw you!"

Cole started to blush a little but he didn't smile. Zane was sitting in the living room listening to everything we said.

**Zane's POV:**

I was listening to Cole and Avery talk in her room. I was getting really mad at Cole because I knew he liked her and I liked her too. I mean come on. Nobody likes me. They all think I'm the weird one. It's not my fault that I'm a nindroid! I may be different but that doesn't mean you can't like me! I shot up and ran at Cole and tackled him because I was super mad at him. He pushed me off and I was furious at him. I can't believe jealousy has taken over my gears.

"Cole! What's your problem?! Why are you talking to her? I like her! I thought you knew this!"

"Zane you never told me anything of the sort! Just leave me and Avery alone!"

"No! I am furious at you! You make me feel… ugh! I can't even say it!," I felt this horrible hatred in me, " I hate you." I said that part quietly and looked at him straight in his dark brown eyes. I let go of his shirt and ran to the deck.

I ran off and jumped. We were about 50 feet above the water. I fell into the cold ocean which didn't bother me. I can't believe Cole did that to me. He saw me every night ever since Avery and Harmony came. I used to sit there and smile at Avery whenever we ate at the table. Cole would smile at me then nudge me and tell me that I was drooling over Avery. I have never done anything like that before. Avery was watching the whole time and I never knew.

When I got to the shore, I ran away as fast as I could. I heard someone fall into the water and I looked back to see Cole starting to chase me.

"Zane! Get you're a** back here!"

"No Cole! You hurt me and now I'm leaving forever!" I screamed back at him as I ran.

Cole stopped in place and just stared. I kept running and saw Cole run back to the Bounty as he climbed the anchor's chain.

"And don't bother to look for me!" I started getting teary-eyed. I wiped them away as they fell.

*1 hour later*

I had finally reached where I have been meaning to go this whole time. I walked in and sat down on the bed. It was so peaceful in the hollow tree. I remember turning on my memory switch and seeing my Father die right here on this bed. I am going to be here now. If the guys find me I will run away again. I don't want to see their faces again. Especially Cole. This was nothing like me. It's like I'm a whole new person.

**Cole's POV:**

I ran back and climbed the chain. The guys and girls were waiting for me up there and they looked scared.

"What happened?" asked Nya nervously

"Apparently, Zane liked Avery and he knew I liked her too, and yes it's true Avery I do like you. So yeah, he's not coming back and I'm mad at him for tackling me. He also said to not bother looking for him. Are we going to anyway?"

Nya fell to the ground and started moaning in pain. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and then all was silent. Nya had fainted and we set her on her bed and Jay stayed with her until she woke up.

**Jay's POV:**

I slept with Nya until she woke up. At least 3 hours later, she woke up with a start. She started having pains again and grabbed her stomach tightly.

"Nya what's wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Is it the baby?"

"I th-think so. I need to go to the hospital!" *Nya groans in pain loudly*

Kai suddenly runs in.

"Jay! The Serpentine are attacking! Get out here!"

"But Kai! Nya has to go to the hospital! What do you want me to do? Abandon her and let the baby be born without it's father there with it? Or what?"

"What?! The baby isn't due for like another 2 months!"

"Well then I guess the baby wants to meet its father sooner than usual!" Nya said with a groaning voice.

"You know what? Take her. Take her now and be good to her. We can handle the Serpentine."

"Thanks bro. See ya!" I look back at Nya, "You ready? Do we even know the gender?"

"No! oh well come on! This really hurts!"

I ran her to the hospital as fast as I could. This felt like the first time I brought her to the hospital when I "stabbed" her. We still don't know what happened to me that night. We got to the hospital and it took all night. I slept in the waiting room. I was awoken by one of Nya's doctors waking me up.

"Would you like to see your child?" she smiled

"Yes! And thank you for waking me up"

I ran to her room and I knocked on the door and slowly walked in.

"Nya?" I smiled and saw the baby boy in her arms.

"Oh Jay look at him!"

"What's his name?"

"Corbin. Corbin Luke Walker." She smiled and looked at Corbin.

"That's adorable. Isn't he like 2 months early or something like that?"

"Ya. But he is still our little boy."


	6. Chapter 6

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 6:

*****Hey guys! Im SOO sorry I'm taking so long to update my story! I have been busy, but I have a 5 day weekend so I will probably be updating a little. I can't promise anything thought! On with the story! :D*****

**Nya's POV:**

Corbin was looking up at me as I cradled him in my arms. He had big green eyes and black hair like mine. I can't wait to see what he will look like when he is older. He might be a jerk and rude all the time or he might be a sweet kid with a great personality and friendly. I hope he is a good person.

**Harmony's POV:**

I just had to tell Kai how I felt about him! He is so sweet and cute! I started to walk out of my room and down the hallway to talk to Kai but then something happened that I never expected to happen! A sudden blackness swept across my face and I couldn't see. I was blindfolded and strapped to a chair. I didn't know where I was.

"_Kai? Kai?! Kai help me! I need you Kai! Help!..."_ My voice drifted off as I was put to sleep.

**Kai's POV:**

I went to look for Harmony in her room but she wasn't there. I looked all around the ship. I walked to the game room where Cole and Lloyd were arguing about who won.

"Hey have you guys uh… seen Harmony anywhere?" I asked worriedly. Cole could see that I was worried about her.

"No why whats wrong? What happened?" Cole said

"I don't know! I went to go talk to her in her room and she wasn't there so I checked the rest of the ship and she…" My voice drifted and my eyes grew wide. I heard someone calling my name from a long distance. I don't know how but I heard it.

_Kai? Kai?! Kai help me! I need you Kai! Help!... said the voice. _Then it hit me… It was Harmony. I got all teary-eyed and the rest of the guys stared at me with shock and confusion.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"Harmony! She's in danger! I just heard her voice! It's like she can send messages with her mind or something!," I ran off and tried to find her, "I'm going to find you Harmony." I said to myself, crying.

**Harmony's POV:**

Kai was my friend. But hopefully we would be more than that. I hope he got my message. I could send messages with my mind. I'm telepathic. I guess you could say that.

"_Kai? Can you hear me? If so I want to tell you that I need your help. I don't know where I am and I don't know what's going on! Please Kai. Help me…" _I said to Kai telepathically.

I could just feel that he was on his way to find me. I then heard something hissing and talking.

"Ssso Pythor what are we going to do with her?" someone said

"Oh Ssskales… You have no idea." I would just smack that grin off his face if he was grinning. I don't know who he was but I hate him so far. I heard them apparently 'slithering' over to me. *SMACK!* They smacked me as hard as they could. I began to silently cry under the blindfold. Something bit my arm and it began to spread. I could feel myself changing into something anonymous. I hated the feeling.

_Hey Avery! Help me! I'm scared… I was kidnapped before I got to tell Kai how I felt about him. Please tell him for me. I am being tortured by some slithering guys that hiss. I think they bit me. Please help and tell Kai what I just told you! Love Harmony._

**Avery's POV:**

I heard Kai running off the ship so I ran after him. I had finally caught up to him.

"Kai where are you going?" I said in between pants.

"To find Harmony! Something happened to her."

"Was she kidnapped? I hope she's okay." All of a sudden I got this message in my head. My eyes grew huge at the same time as Kai's did.

_Hey Avery! Help me! I'm scared… I was kidnapped before I got to tell Kai how I felt about him. Please tell him for me. I am being tortured by some slithering guys that hiss. I think they bit me. Please help and tell Kai what I just told you! Love Harmony._

Harmony?! "Kai! Harmony is hurt! She's been kidnapped. She wanted me to tell you something. She said that she loves you a lot and she misses you. She also wanted me to say that she has been kidnapped and blindfolded by some slithering, hissing guys and that they might have bit her." Kai's eyes began to tear up and his eyes grew huge.

**Kai's POV:**

"Oh no…. Not the Serpentine! God those guys are stupid! I hate them all! I will kill every single one of them when I get a hold of them. Wait you said she was blindfolded?"

"Ya…" Avery said.

"That's not good… Now she can't see who they are and where she is… I can't wait to see her again."

**Jay's POV**:

Me, Nya, and Zane were out on a walk in the mountains. We came across this big cliff. Then all of a sudden a group of Fang-Pyres stepped out of the tree shadows. They began to slither toward us slowly. We began to back up and we go to the edge and I fell.

*****Oh no! Jay! Btw Nya and Zane are still on the cliff. Just pointing that out. What a cliff hanger! Review people!*****


	7. Chapter 7

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 7: Don't Leave!

*****Hey guys! Im gonna be typing a little more than I usually do because I have a 5 day weekend! Thanksgiving is tomorrow! Happy Thanksgiving you guys! Love ya! Now on with the story!*****

**Nya's POV:**

"JAAAY!" I fell down to my knees and started crying and Zane was there to comfort me. But the snakes were still approaching and Zane started to fight them off and they retreated. Jay was just a lifeless body unless he survived that. I doubt it though. It was a dangerous fall. Now Corbin would have to live without a father…

**Zane's POV**:

Nya looked like she was about to jump after him, but I stopped her from hurting herself AND Jay. They would die together but it wouldn't be the same without either of them. Nya and I walked back to the Bounty and she had her face buried into her hands. I had my arm over shoulder to help her walk. But it did almost no good. I have never seen her so depressed. We got back to the bounty finally and Cole saw us and looked worried.

"Guys, where's Jay?"

"He-he's… gone Cole…" My voice drifted off as I helped Nya to her room.

**Cole's POV:**

Jay? Gone? That isn't true. I wonder what happened? Did someone kill him? Did he hurt himself badly? Zane waked back into the room

"Zane what exactly happened?"

"Nya, Jay and I were walking in the mountains and then the Fang-Pyre tribe slithered out of the shadows and we all began to back up and Jay fell off the side." Zane started getting teary-eyed a little bit. One tear fell from my own eyes. I wonder when Kai will get home from wherever he went with Avery.

**Kai's POV:**

We started climbing a mountain near Ninjago because we saw a cave or something. We heard someone calling for help very softly like it was being carried on the wind so we could hear it. We knew it wasn't Harmony because it wasn't a girls voice. It was a guys.

"Avery can you go help Harmony?," She nodded, "great thanks I'm going to go see who is calling. If you see the Serpentine and they see you fight them with all your might." Avery nodded and ran off towards the tunnel. I walked and sprinted towards the calling. I got closer and closer with every step.

"Help…." It drifted off and I couldn't hear it any more. I then saw a figure laying on the ground. It was Jay! I ran to him. The ocean water slowly washing up on his feet. His suit was dirty and ripped and blood almost covered the whole thing. It looked like he had been attacked by a pack of wolves!

"Jay? Jay?! Answer me! Jay!" Jay barely opened his eyes and mumbled something with a weak smile that I barely recognized. He closed his eyes and he chest had stopped rising and falling. He was gone.

***** Oh no! Jay! You can't be dead! And hopefully Avery finds Harmony soon!***** Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 8: Is that possible?!

*****Hey. I know I'm writing more. I like it because I get reviews and I feel loved… I used to get bullied when I was little and I still do a little. It hurts to get bullied. I don't bully others because I know how it feels so I try to help them if I see someone getting bullied. So try and stop that! Sorry I'm going on about Not Ninjago related topics! Love you guys! Keep reading! On with the story!*****

**Jay's POV:**

Yeah… I know I died… It wasn't pleasant. I didn't want to leave my friends, my wife, or Corbin. Well all together… my family. I love all of them.

I woke up in a place that was blinding my eyes with white and brightness. I heard people laughing in the distance. I opened my eyes a little more than the slit they were in. Apparently I had wings. Bright blue wings. The blue that shines like the beautiful blue sky. I stood up and walked over the little village. It kind of looked Jamanacai Village. But it wasn't. Then I realized where I was. I was in Heaven. This little girl came running up to me. She was about 4 years old.

"Daddy! I missed you!" The little girl said while hugging my leg.

"Um… Hi. What's your name?"

"Don't you remember me daddy?"

"No. Should I?"

"My name is Maddey! I'm your little girl. I know about Corbin too… He's my little brother." She smiled delightfully.

"I never had a daughter."

"Mommy never told you about me? I was never born. About 1 year before you got married to mommy, She was pregnant with me. She lost me when she was playing soccer with Uncle Kai." My eyes widened. I never knew.

"How far in was she? Do you know?"

" About a week or two. Can we go see her? Please Daddy?" That got me… Daddy. I wasn't used to anyone calling me that yet. I don't know how Nya would react if she saw me as an angel even though she was one too. Wait Nya was an angel too! She could live up here with me! "Of Course! But first we have to visit Uncle Kai. He is with my body on the mountain right now." I said

"Ok!" She said with a big grin on her cute chubby face

**Avery's POV:**

I was walking up to the cave entrance when I heard a snake.

"Pythor! What a brilliant idea! We could just turn her into one of usss! You're sssuch a geniusss!" Skales said. _ Yeah… Pythor is not freaking genius! He is a loser, a jerk, and a snake that kills._

Harmony was in a chair in the middle of the room. Her skin was turning green and it had scales sprouting just like a snake! I began to get scared a little. Then Kai snuck up the mountain and he was carrying someone. When he got up next to me I saw that the person he was holding was Jay! He looked dead. Kai had tears running down his cheeks. Then he pulled his mask over his face so the snakes wouldn't recognize him. All of a sudden a ghostly appearance came up behind Kai and the ghost had a little 4 year old girl in his arms. Jay was behind Kai!

"Kai! It's Jay!" I yelled in a whisper the snakes wouldn't hear us.

"What are you talking about he is right here in my arms! Well he was…" He said quietly

"Kai… I came back to show you this little bundle of joy." Jay said with a ghostly kind of voice. Kai turned around as fast as he could to see that Jay really was there.

**Kai's POV:**

"Jay…" I said softly starting to cry a little.

"Kai! I'm sorry…"

"For what Jay? You didn't do anything!," I turned back to Avery. "Hey Avery go get em… The snakes I mean haha!"

I turned back to Jay "so who is this little cutie?" I said looking at the little girl that Jay had in his arms.

"This is Maddey… Sh-She's my daughter…"

"What? How? You never had a daughter!"

"Go ahead Maddey tell him what happened." Maddey told me what happened and I had the biggest eyes ever! I was so guilty!

"I'm sorry Jay and Maddey! It's all my fault! Waait a minute! You weren't married?! And Nya was pregnant?! Jaaaay!"

**Jay's POV:**

"What? I didn't do it!" I picked Maddey up and flew away before Kai could catch me. I flew to the Bounty to find Nya. I walked in with Maddey. Cole and Zane were in the game room play Fist 2 Face. Lloyd was watching them, cheering for Cole. I started cheering for Zane. I knew they would be scared when I cheered and they saw me.

Cole and Zane jumped up and turned around.

"JAY?! I thought you were dead! What happened? And who's the kid?" Cole said.

"I am… dead…," Lloyd gasped at that," and this is Maddey my daughter… Do you mind telling the story once or twice more?" She nodded and told them the story. They were surprised just like Kai was.

**Harmony's POV:**

I heard someone coming near me.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I yelled out.

"Harmony! It's me! Avery!" Avery called back quietly

"Avery! Oh my god! Help me!"

"I'm coming just wait!" Avery ran over to me. I could hear her footsteps. I could feel her hands touching my hands trying to untie the ropes around my wrists. She took the blindfold off of my head and I blinked suddenly as I got used to the light. Then Pythor slammed the door in the back of the cave open and saw that I was free.

"Skalesss! Get the army! The prisssoner hasss essscaped!" Pythor screamed

"Yesss Pythor" Skales ran off and 1 minute later when he walked in on Pythor fighting Avery and I. 10 more snakes came out from the door.

We fought with all our might and we won. Avery and I started back home with victory.

**Nya's POV:**

I heard the guys talking in the game room. One of them was coming to my room. I was lying in my bed. I didn't see who was there. I didn't bother to look. I heard Jay's voice.

"Nya…" I looked up and there he was standing next to my bed. He had tears in his eyes.

"Jay? How are you… are th-those *sniff* wings? Jay? Are you dead?"

"Yeah… Don't be scared though… And don't you want to meet your daughter?"

"Daughter? Oh you found out about that huh?" Maddey told her the story. She was just relieved that Jay was safe.

I felt these horrible pains in my stomach and I didn't know what was going on. I gripped my stomach and fell to the floor.

"Nya! What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I need to go to the hospital!" Jay ran me to the hospital. About 1 hour later, I gave birth to a baby girl named Catalina. Cat for short. I'm guessing Cat is Corbin's younger twin. She is 1 month premature. Jay came in and was shocked of what happened.

"How is this possible?!" Jay asked

*****Wow! Busy chapter! Review!*****


	9. Chapter 9

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 9: What a day

*****Hey guys! This will be my 3rd update today! Hope you like it! :D*****

**Nya's POV:**

"I don't know… maybe it was just Corbin that was supposed to be early!" I said

"Nya… If Corbin was supposed to have a twin and Cat was born later than him and the doctors knew why wouldn't the doctors tell us?"

"That's a good question… I don't know… we'll have to ask" Then a doctor came into the room and just stared at us like we were crazy.

" Hey doc… I've got a question. Why didn't anyone tell us that Nya had another baby on the way in like a month or 2?!"

"we didn't know that the first baby was going to have another sibling. It's like she doesn't exist!" the doctor said and walked out.

"Doesn't exist? What does this mean?"

"Jay… I'm scared… wait what's this?" I felt 2 bumps on Cat's back and they were soft. I turned her over and there were 2 black wings sprouting! "Jay! She has wings!"

"Wings?"

**Harmony's POV:**

Kai and I were sitting on the couch watching tv when Kai broke the silence between us.

"So what did you need to tell me? I saw you coming down the hallway then I looked away and you were gone."

"oh- uh I needed to tell you that I- uh really like you well actually love you." I said awkwardly

"really? Me too… wow… hey I have a question."

"Fire away!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked and relieved at the same time. "Yes! Of course I will!" Kai pulled me closer to him and he kissed me for about 5 seconds.

"Kai? We just started dating like 1 minute ago!" I said with a big smile.

"Well I love you so much I couldn't hold that back!" Kai said smiling back.

"I love you too Kai." I leaned in and kissed him again well actually started making out with him.

**Nya's POV:**

I walked into the living room where Kai and Harmony were making out. I giggled with a smile and walked out. (I forgot to mention this but Nya came home with Cat) I wonder if they are dating now. If so they are so cute together!

*4 years later*

**Kai's POV:**

I went out to the mall with Harmony to the jewelry store. She was looking at different rings and necklaces. I told the employee to hand me the ring that I ordered. She handed it to me and I secretly kneeled behind Harmony and said, " How about this one Harmony?" she turned around and saw the ring and began to cry with a smile. "Harmony May Trowel, will you marry me?"

"OH Kai! Of course I will!" I took her hand and slipped the beautiful golden ring with an emerald on it onto her finger. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We kissed for a while and then we saw all the people around us congratulating us and clapping. Harmony had tears in her eyes and we were hand-in-hand with big smiles on both of our faces.

"I love you so much Harmony." I said and kissed her.

*3 months later*

Today is the day of my wedding with Harmony. The guys helped me put my suit on and got my hair nice.

"Thanks guys. This has all gone by so fast. I mean Cole's got a girlfriend. Jay's married. And I'm getting married. Well Zane and Lloyd are just… Zane and Lloyd. They will be happy soon enough." I turned around and looked at everyone. "Jay buddy… It's just me and you with our women" I said to Jay with a smile and hugged him. "Cole congrats on getting Miley! She is a nice girl. She's a keeper. Last but not least Zane and Lloyd! You two are great. You're my brothers. Hopefully you both will be happy with the perfect girl."

"you've got 5 minutes until you walk down the aisle Kai" Cole said.

"I am trembling! I'm so worried that she might flee or something."

"Bro she won't run. She loves you! I mean literally you're 24 and you're cute to girls!" Jay said with some laughter in his voice.

"Thanks…"

*30 mins later*

Well I'm married to Harmony now. She is my beautiful WIFE. I love her more than anything. We were at cocktail hour now and we were having a great and then we went to the reception. Where I had to sing. Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and I had to sing We Will Rock You by Queen!

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'  
We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you  
Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on your face

A big disgrace

Wavin' your Banner all over the place  
We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you  
Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face

Big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place  
We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you"

Everyone was cheering for us. I sat back down when Harmony gave me a kiss. She got up and walked to the stage in her dress that she changed into. It was a short blue strapless dress with bling on the top. It looked beautiful with her curly blonde hair. Avery and Nya went up there with her and they sang a beautiful song. They started singing Perfect Two by Auburn.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I'll cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry  
Cause your the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two  
You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a whileI can see me walk down the aisle  
Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry  
Cause your the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two"

I stood up and Jay stood with me. We were cheering for both of them. I sat down with Harmony when she walked over. I kissed her and told her that she was the best. I have had the best day ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 10:

*****Hey guys! Chapter 10 is comin at ya! Hope you like it!*****

**Kai's POV:**

It has been 11 months and 3 days and I still can't believe I am married to Harmony. After 4 years, 11 months, and 3 days! Wow. I love her with all my heart. She moved into my room a week ago. Christmas is coming up soon and I love Christmas. I have already had 4 with her as my girlfriend, but this will be my first when she is my wife. This is just an amazing year. Marriage and now my first Christmas when married! I can't get these thoughts out of my head.

"Harmony… What do you want for Christmas?" We were both laying in my bed and I had my arm under her neck and my other arm under my head. I was looking at the ceiling with a smile.

"I don't know… I was thinking… Maybe we could have kid!"

I shot up and looked at her " What do you mean?!"

"Well if we had a kid I would be so grateful! It could be a late Christmas present! I've always dreamed of having a kid and being a mother! Please Kai?"

"Well… As long as you're happy"

*Christmas day*

"Cole, this one's for you! It's from Kai" Zane said grabbing a present from under the tree. We all sat on the ground. Except for Harmony. She got her Christmas present. Even though it will take months to actually see it. We haven't told anyone else yet. We are waiting until she is about 2 or 3 months in.

Cole opened his present and it was a new video game. He smiled huge and just about screamed.

"OH MY GOD! BLACK OPS 2! THANK YOU SO MUCH KAI!" Cole said.

"Kai, here's one for you from Harmony" I opened it and I saw what it was. It was a ticket to the Saints/ Colts football game.

"OMG! THANK YOU! Wait will I be alone?" I asked her.

"no look behind it" I moved the first one and there were 10 tickets behind that for everyone else to go!

"woah! How do you have enough money for this?"

"well I am rich you know…" Oh ya.. I forgot about that…

"oh ya." I smiled

*2 months later in the car the way to the game*

"Hey guys we have to tell you something." I said without looking back at them because I don't want to crash.

"What is it Kai?" Zane asked. Harmony and I looked at each other and she smiled and told me that I had the right to tell them.

"Well, I- We… Ha-Harmony is Pregnant…" Cole started yelling at us. I looked back at him and there is nothing that I regret more because the last thing I saw was Cole's face. I could see the fear in his eyes before I turned around to see that there was a traffic jam and we straight into the car in front of us and we flipped over and rolled down a hill. We were screaming and it looked like Harmony was passed out. I couldn't tell because we were moving so fast. The car suddenly stopped rolling. I had cuts all over me and there was something wrong with my leg. I couldn't feel it. I could tell that wasn't good.

"guys… Your ok? Guys?!" I looked back and my arm was killing me. All the guys were passed out. Corbin and Cat were the only ones that were awake. Nya, Jay, and Maddey started to disappear. They became transparent and I couldn't see them anymore.

"Nya! Jay! Don't go! Maddey!" I turned back around to the front and tried to wake up Harmony. "Harmony! Wake up! Don't leave me!" She started to open her eyes. She started mumbling things. I only recognized one thing the she was saying.

"the baby…" She said very softly.

*1 hour later in the hospital*

**Cole's POV:**

I woke up in the hospital. Zane was across the room about half dead. And Jay and Kai weren't in the room. Where were they? I got a little scared and then Zane woke up. He had half of his face. The other half had been ripped off. Zane had blue eyes? I then remembered the conversation Kai and I were having before the crash. Harmony was pregnant. Wait where was everyone else?! Avery, Nya, Miley, The kids… Oh my God the kids….

**Miley's POV:**

I was laying in a bed, flat on my back. I couldn't wake up because I was in surgery. I don't know what happened exactly, but I do know that Harmony's pregnant.

*30 mins later*

I finally came out of surgery and woke up. I couldn't feel my legs or my fingers. It hurt so bad to move.

"Doctor! Can I go see Cole?! Please?"

"Alright I'll push down there in a wheelchair." We started down towards his room. I looked on the sign to my room. 'Miley Ford; ICU' _ICU?! Im in the Intense Care Unit?! This isn't good_! _I have always been scared of being in the ICU!_ We finally made it to Cole's room. We started to enter the room. I saw Cole all broken in the bed. I praying to God that he will be ok.

"Cole!" He looked up and saw me.

"Miley" He said with a quiet raspy voice.

"Oh my god Cole… I'm sorry this happened to you. I can barely move."

"Where is Jay? Kai? Nya? the kids? What about Harmony?" He asked the doctor.

"Well we have no file for anyone with the name Jay or Nya. But we have a Kai Flamy. And Corbin and Cat Walker are here too… And Harmony well… she is in very bad shape. She is in the ICU right now and it has been an hour or two. She hasn't come out yet."

"Well what about her baby? What about Kai?"

"Well… Kai isn't doing too well either. He has to at least have half of his leg amputated. And He has glass inside of him which is very fatal. He is in some very serious conditions that if anything goes wrong he won't live."

That scared me. "What about the Corbin and Cat?"

"Well they are ok just a little bit of glass in their skin that's all. And miss… You have some serious conditions too. Just be careful when you move try not to hit anything. I am going to leave you three alone so you can talk." The doctor left.

"Cole… I'm scared… What do you think happened to Jay, Nya and Maddey?"

"I don't know… I'm scared too… I hope they-" Cole was cut off by three people walking in. It was Jay, Nya and Maddey!

*****wow what a chapter!*****


	11. Chapter 11

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 11: Even Eviler Evil

**Jay's POV:**

I woke up with Nya and Maddey next to me. We all woke up at the same time. Apparently we were in Heaven again. Maddey ran to her friends.

"Nya… Why don't we just live up here? I mean Maddey has friends and we don't have to worry about being sad and depressed or even getting hurt."

"I guess you're right Jay, but I'm gonna see if the others are okay down in the hospital." Nya tried to fly away. When she tried to go down past the clouds, she couldn't. She bounced right back up.

"Jay? I don't think we can leave…" She said worriedly.

"What?!" I walked over and tried to fall with my wings spread out. I fell but it was like there was an invisible shield not letting you leave Heaven.

"I think that if we get hurt on Earth while we're angels then I think we come back to Heaven and we can't go back! I need to see my kids! Please! Let me out!"

"Nya! It's fine! I can just try to communicate with them with my communicator…" *talks into comm..* "Kai? Kai It's me Jay! Answer me! Kai?" *static* "Cole? Zane? Anybody… Answer me!"

"Jay?! Is that you?" Cole answered.

"Ya! Hey are you ok?"

"Well… not really are you?"

"ya! I'm in the place where angels hang and we're trapped here! We can't leave and our kids are still down there. We just wish we could see them again. But we can't." I then felt another evil pain in me. I fell to the ground clenching my side. Nya came running over to me.

"Nya stay… OW! Back!" I said still on the ground and starting to twitch with my eyes closed tightly.

"Jay! Stop! Please! What's happening? I-" *Nya starts straining for breath*

"Nobody tells me what to do!" I squeezed her neck tighter. _What was happening to me?! _ I then saw it. Garmadon was turning me to his side. _No! I can't let him do this to me!_

"Garmadon! Stop! Don't make me kill my own wife! Again!" I struggled to say between the evil taking over me.

"Jay… Come to me and bring her with you and you can have whatever you want! We can get your children and be on our way! We can take over Ninjago and get rid of the ninja! Once and for all!"

"Why… would I … do that?... I… hate your… ways and I…. will never… join you!" I said with a loud voice. _ How did he even get up here?_ All of a sudden I shot up and I was on the floor of a hospital room with Nya yelling my name. Miley was sitting there in a wheelchair, scared and Zane and Cole were looking at me. I lifted my head a little then let it fall back to the floor.

**Kai's POV:**

I felt this horrid pain in my right leg. My arm had a cast on it because apparently I broke my arm. I sarted getting out of the bed. I pulled the covers off of my legs and just about screamed. Half of my leg was gone!

"MY LEG!" I screamed. A doctor came running in. I jumped to the cold ground and shivered. I grabbed the crutches that were laying on the chair and moved out of the room. I walked as fast as I could to Cole's room. I walked in and saw all the people there.

"Cole? Zane? Jay! Oh my god! I thought you left us! You disappeared from the car!" I said, hugging Jay.

"Kai…" Cole said with a raspy voice. He was looking at my leg.

"Ya… I know.. I don't know if I'll ever be able to fight again… This is all my fault guys… Wait- Where's harmony!?"

"She's in ICU. Like you were and Miley. Corbin and Cat are fine though. And Kai It's not your fault… It's mine… I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry" Cole said

"It's fine Cole… I shouldn't have turned around.. I knew better. Now I need to go find Harmony… See ya guys later."

"Good luck with your leg Kai!" Zane said. I could barely hear it. When I walked out, Zane fainted.

I walked towards a room in the ICU. It read 'Harmony Flamy; ICU' I got scared and walked in.

"Harmony?"

"Kai?!" harmony started to cry when she saw me. I hopped on one foot when I dropped my crutches to get to her. I sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her. She had her hands cupping both of my cheeks.

**Jay's POV**:

I felt this evil inside of me again (btw this time it isn't a dream). I need to find out what this is. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach.

"Jay, honey, are you ok?"

"I have to leave. Just communicate with me through the communicators guys." I rushed off and ran all the way to the desert. I was lost… That was a good thing because now I couldn't hurt anyone when I become a full evil person.

*****Review! Oh no! Jay! What does Harmony think of her husband having only half of a leg? Review!*****


	12. Chapter 12

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 12: Lloyd?!

*****Wow! There's a new poll up on my page! Last chapter was busy! Well chapter 12 isn't any less! Enjoy!*****

**Jay's POV:**

I was sitting in the sand with my knees pulled up to my chest. I was crying with my head pointed to the ground. One tear had escaped and fell to the sand. The sand soaked up the tear and there was a dark spot from where it landed. A shadow blended into my shadow on the ground. I looked up. Garamadon! I stood up almost instantly. I got into a fighting stance.

"Garamdon! What are you doing here?! I ran away for a reason you know!"

"Oh silly Ninja… I'm the reason that you ran away."

"What do you mean?" I said still in the stance.

"Those horrid pains you've been having were caused by my doings!" He said with a little laugh.

"What? What are you trying to do to me?!" I collapsed to the ground and fainted.

**Garmadon's POV:**

I saw the ninja collapse to the ground. I picked him up and brought him to the lair. I laid him down on a table and locked up his arms and legs up. He was out cold and I did it all. I grinned and walked out backwards into the shadows.

*1 hour later*

I heard someone yelling, so I walked into the room where Jay was. I saw him straining to become free. I laughed with evil. Evil was my main ingredient so there was no turning me back to normal. I saw Jay wriggling his hands to het his wrists free. He wasn't winning because those bands are impossible to get free from or break. I walked over to him and looked at him.

"Well aren't YOU in a twist now Jay?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"Oh Jay… I know everything… You can't trick me."

"How do you know everything?"

"Listen… Here's the point, if you join me, we can rule Ninjago side-by-side! Will you do it? You might fight your fellow ninja brothers, but you will still be with me here." Jay sighed and looked away.

"Fine… I'll… Join you…" He said as a tear began to roll down his cheek. I started to undo the bands on his wrists and ankles.

"Good now let me show you to where you will be staying." I showed him to his room. He sat down on his bed and had his hands on his face.

**Avery's POV:**

I sat in the room waiting for a doctor to come in. A half hour had gone by and not a single person has set foot in my room yet. I decided to get up. I got up and saw that I had a cast on my foot. _Must've broken or twisted my ankle._

"What happened? What's my name? I don't remember anything! Where am I?!" I limped up to a person working at the front desk.

"Excuse me… but where am I?" The woman's expression was changing as she paged someone.

"Miss Please go back to your room." I limped back to my room. I sat on my bed just as a man walked into the room.

"Hello. Avery, correct?"

"I-I don't know."

"Oh! Well since you can't remember that, can you try and tell me what you do remember?"

"Well… all I remember was w-waking up and finding this cast on my foot."

"Alright well do you remember anything from your past? For example anything that happened to you 1 year ago?"

"I remember 5 boys and 1 girl. And the girl and boy got married and had kids. And another boy and some other girl apparently my friend got married. That's all I remember."

"Well that's good. Would you like me to take you to them?"

"Are they here? Wherever we are…"

"Oh excuse me we are in Ninjago General Hospital and yes I will take you to them because they are here"

"What happened? Was I with them?"

"Yes. You twisted your ankle pretty bad, but the others were much worse. And what happened was you got in a car wreck on your way to a football game. Would you like to go see them?"

"Yes please." We got up and I walked on crutches. When we reached the room, the guys were so excited to see me.

"Avery! You're ok!" the boy in the white outfit said happily. I looked at him with a confused look. He had a broken arm, a wrap around his head and his chest and he broke his left leg too!

"Hi? Doctor I recognize them, but I don't know their names." Everyone was confused from what I had just said.

"What do you mean you don't know our names?" the boy in the white said again," I'm Zane! I-I know you! You know me and the rest of us! Please! You have to remember!" He begged.

I just shook my head and squinted my eyes, "I'm sorry Zane but I-I…AH!" I gripped my head and fell over and hit the wall and slid down. "My head! I… Can't…AHH!" I suddenly got this rush of memory. I shot my eyes open, let go of my head, and looked up at the guys and girls who were all scared. "I… remember… Zane!"

"Avery!" I limped up to Zane and hugged him. We weren't dating so I couldn't kiss him, but that was about to change. I let go of him to look at him in the eyes. He has beautiful green eyes and I got lost in them. I then noticed that we were kissing. Practically making out. I pushed back and smiled at him and he smiled back.

**Kai's POV:**

I saw Zane and Avery making out. I was just glad that Zane had somebody to be with now hopefully.

*3 weeks later*

We were all getting ready to leave tomorrow. Hopefully Harmony is ok. I haven't seen her in forever. There was no news about her either. Then a doctor came in.

"Uh… Doc when can I see Harmony? I haven't heard anything about her for weeks."

"Oh… uh Harmony is still in horrible condition. Would you like to go see her?" I jumped out of bed. I still had a half a leg, but I was managing to run a little faster than usual on crutches. I opened the door to her room and ran to her side.

"Harmony! I'm gonna be going home tomorrow… But… I don't wanna leave you here!"

"Kai… It's fine. They can take care of me. Just go… You can come back to visit me. I love you, Kai." She kissed me for a little bit. I didn't want it to end.

"Did the baby survive?" I said with a tear in my eye.

"Yes… Kai I'm scared…"

"I forgot to tell you but… Jay left… We don't know where he went. He's been gone for 3 weeks."

**Jay's POV**:

"Garmadon… What are we gonna do? I'm so bored!"

"Patience Jay… We must wait for Pythor to come back with the venom."

"ugh… fine…" There was a bright light that took over the darkness. It was Lloyd!


	13. Chapter 13

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 13: I'm sorry

*****Hey guys! I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated lately! I have been SUPER busy! :D Enjoy chapter 13*****

**Jay's POV: **

"Lloyd?!"

"Jay?! What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" I didn't do anything except quickly get into a fighting stance. I had an angry look on my face, but I had an anxious feeling to get this fight over with.

"Well I'm here because NYA told me that I should come down to see what was going on because she saw on the sonar sweep that Pythor was coming here. Are you working with Pythor dad?" Lloyd turned his head to look at Lord Garmadon.

"Yes, Lloyd. WE are working with Pythor." Garmadon said.

"What do you mean 'we'?... Jay, are you working for him?!" I nodded. "J-Jay? Why?"

"I had no other choice. He would've killed me if I didn't" I looked down at the ground and felt a tear fall down my cheek. I looked back up at Lloyd who was staring at me. Garmadon started to charge at Lloyd. Lloyd saw and jumped just enough for Garmadon to miss him. I ran to join him. I had a new suit. It was black with purple gloves.

"Get him!" Garmadon commanded. I leaped and landed behind Lloyd. He pulled his mask over his face and we started the battle. I slammed him up against the wall and shocked him with my lightning powers that I still had. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The boy must've been shocked pretty bad because I usually never shock someone enough for them to faint.

**Nya's POV**:

I miss Jay… It has been at least 2 months. I have been in our room most of the time. I just play with Maddey sometimes. She makes me happy. Kai and Harmony are getting married in a week and Jay won't be here to experience it. Corbin loves to play with Kai. He kind of has a bit of Kai's eyes in his own. Corbin has a chestnut brown hair color like Jay's. Kai says that he has my smile and my nose, but I say he has Kai's eyes. Cole loves Corbin. Avery and Harmony are in love with Maddey. Avery married Zane 1 month ago. They are happy together. I just sat in my room thinking about all these things. I walked out of the room just to find Kai and Harmony making out on the couch. I burst out crying and ran back to my room.

Kai and Harmony burst into the room. "Nya! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Kai! Get out! That made me feel like I'm worthless!" I cried into my hands as I sat in the corner. Kai sat down next to me.

"Nya… I know you miss Jay. We all do. We're all sorry that he had to leave. You need to stop this. He isn't coming back. And I'm sorry that you walked into that, but you don't need to break our kin hood because of Jay leaving. Please Nya… Try to forget." Kai kissed my head as he got up and left. Harmony was still here in the room. I got up and just stood and looked at her. She walked up to me and hugged me.

"Harmony… He means the world to me. I can't just forget about him. I need to know what he is doing and where he is! Can you please help me search for him? Please, I'm begging you!" Harmony stood up straight.

"I'll do it, but I want to know if I can get Avery and Miley into this."

"I don't care… I just want Jay back." I looked up at Harmony who was just staring out the window. I walked over to her. "Harmony, what is it?"

"Look! There's a dark island! We're over the desert so that must be somewhere where Jay might've gone!" We both ran out and I slowed down the ship and dropped the anchor.

"Kai! We're leaving the ship to look for Jay!"

"No you're not, Nya." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back before I could walk out the door to the deck. "You're not going anywhere."

"Kai! Let go of me! I can do what I want! I want to look for Jay!" I started to cry a little bit. Kai pulled me into a hug. It was hard to breathe, but I lived. "Kai…."

"Nya, I'm sorry. You can go look for him just be really careful. He could be anywhere, and you don't know what could've happened to him." I could feel the pat of one of his tears fall on to my shoulder. "Just come back safely Nya."

" I will Kai. Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too, Nya." We wrapped each other in the other person's arms and just sat there for about a minute. I let go and smiled to Kai before I leapt off the side of the ship. I fell to the ground. About a second later, I was running toward the shadows. I was trembling with fear and I couldn't help but to notice that Pythor was walking, well slithering, toward the shadows too. He was catching up to us, but we were still faster. We just decided to stop and let him catch up. When he was about 2 yards away we got into a fighting stance. Miley pulled her orange mask over her head. I pulled my silver mask. Avery pulled her aquamarine mask. And Harmony pulled her yellow mask. Yeah, I got changed to a kunoichi. I wasn't really into the whole only samurai thing.

"Hello Pytor."

"Who are you?" He asked confusedly.

"We're the ninja's girlfriends."

"Hey!"

"Well one of them is a wife." I just laughed under my mask.

"Well what are you girlsss doing way out here?" Pythor asked

"We're here to stop you. And look for her husband." Harmony told him fiercely

"You will never sssucceed at ssstopping me!" Pythor whipped his long tail around in a circle to try and trip us. We all jumped and missed the tail. Pythor was starting to slither away and escape.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" I asked him. I stomped on his tail and held my foot there until he begged for mercy.

"OW! Get off! I'm not afraid to bite you!" He shot towards me and tried to bite me. I backed away as quickly as I could. I pricked my arm on one of his teeth. I don't think that will affect anything though. Pythor slithered quickly and we all ran towards him. We smashed him to the ground and stuck him into a hole and pushed a giant rock in front of the entrance. We just ran away and began running to the shadows again. When we saw an opening, we ran for it and entered. I saw Lloyd laying on the ground. It was empty and quiet in here.

"Lloyd! Lloyd speak to me. You have to be okay." He grunted and his fingers started to twitch. He opened his tired eyes and saw us. He just smiled and fell asleep. I left him laying there. I heard footsteps approaching. We all turned around and saw to figures standing there. One was Lord Garmadon's but, I didn't recognize the other. I could the others eyes widen and slowly take off his mask.

"Nya?!"

"Wh-who are you?"

"It's me, Jay!"

"J-Jay?!" I began to run to him and take my mask off. Right before we wrapped each other in the others arms. "What is it?"

"Jay. Don't touch her. She will try to convince you to leave." Jay straightened up.

"Yes Lord Garmadon." Jay looked into my eyes and backed away in the shadows. He stood next to Garmadon with fear but also with pride. I started to cry into my hands and Harmony came up and tried to comfort me. I could hear his whisper, "Nya… I'm sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

Ninjago: Shadows of Spirits

Chapter 14: The Shot Heard 'Round The World!  
*****Hey guys! Have you been waiting for Chapter 14 for a while? Well here it is! Enjoy!*****  
**Jay's POV:**

I saw Nya crying next to Lloyd's body.

"Oh my! Now isn't this a saddening moment?" Garmadon said and moved closer to Nya with a big mischievous smile on his face. I wanted to stop him, but if I did I don't what he would do.

_No! Don't hurt her!_ I said to myself. My eyes widened and I took two steps and Lord Garmadon looked back at me. I felt this sudden pain of depression rush over me. I fell to the ground with my eyes wide open. Nya saw me.

"Jay!" She tried to run over to me, but when she almost reached me, Garmadon grabbed her by the throat and pulled her back. She had tears in her eyes when she looked at me. I just closed my eyes and fainted. All I could do was just lay there. I couldn't move, open my eyes, or even talk. I could hear them talking. It sounded like they were at the end of a long hallway because their voices sounded like echoes.

"Let go of her!" Harmony yelled. I heard a loud thump.

"Nya!" Avery exclaimed. Avery started to yell her name a lot and that made me twitch with fear that she might be… d-dead. I felt one tear roll down my cheek and heard a soft patter of the sound it made when making contact with the floor. I felt my head burn. I was in a deep sleep of some sort. I had to wake up. I finally saw light. My eyes fluttered open and saw blurs. The blurs turned into full shapes of color. I used all my strength to get up. I had to for Nya. I finally got up and saw Nya laying on the ground. I tried approaching her but just fell flat on my face. I could feel Harmony's hand on my shoulder. She tried to help me up. I looked at her with sad, depressed eyes. You could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Harmony… I-I need you t-to help me get to N-Nya" I croaked. She nodded and tried her best. We made it over to where she lay. She set me down on my knees and I shook her. "Nya! Wake up! Please Nya! I'm sorry I left! Just wake up! I'm evil… You can't stay and I can't go. Just please wake up." I laid my head on Nya's shoulder and wept. I heard her groan.

**Nya's POV:**

I saw blurs of color. I didn't recognize anyone around me or my surroundings. I moved my head around and sat up. A boy dressed in black attire with purple gloves just looked at me with sad, depressed, baggy eyes. You could tell he had been crying. There were two other girls here helping me. There was one more girl fighting a man with pitch black skin and ruby red eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you people?!" I screamed. I just stared at them with scared eyes. The blue-adorned man just started to get teary eyed.

"Nya. Nya! Please! You have to remember me! I'm Jay! Jay Walker! Your husband. Your name is Nya Walker. You're my wife! We have two kids, Maddey and Corbin! Please remember!" I just shook my head. He started to cry and stare at me. He pulled his mask back and then pulled mine back which apparently I had. He kissed me for about 3 seconds and pulled off. "Now do you remember?" I just fell to the ground with a big headache. "Nya!" Luckily one of the girls caught me. I clutched my head tightly then fell to my knees. I let go of my head. "Nya?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh Nya!" Jay picked me up and spun me around. I smiled but with confusion in my eyes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me there. We stared into each other's eyes (BTW they stopped spinning) and kissed. We pulled off to look at each other. "I love you. You do know I can't come back with you right?"

"But Jay-"

"No buts about it! I can't come!" he said a little harshly, "If I do then he could track me down and kill me!" The last part he said a little quieter. I felt tears welling up. I embraced him with a hug. I started to cry.

"Uh guys? I still need some help!" Miley yelled from the fight. Harmony and Avery ran over to her to help. I still held Jay in my arms, crying.

"I-I want you to come home, Jay! I just sit in our room and talk to Maddey! I miss you! I need you. I-I love you." He squeezed me a little tighter. I buried my head into his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine.

**Jay's POV**:

"I love you too. I want to come home too. I miss our kids. I miss the other ninja. I miss Sensei. And most of all, I miss being with you." I kissed her head.

"JAY! GET OVER HERE!" Garmadon yelled. I jumped and looked over at him and Nya did the same. I kissed Nya for what might be the last time and I leapt over to where he was fighting. I saw the girls look at me. Lloyd start to wake up.

"Jay! We don't want to fight y-" Harmony got interrupted by Garmadon.

"Don't talk to anyone here right now Jay. You know what I will do to you." Nya came over and stood in a fighting stance behind the girls. I widened my eyes and Nya saw me. She gave me a look that said 'I'm sorry'. I leapt up and stood behind Avery. I kicked her in the back before she could turn around. I saw her foot swing at me, but I ducked just in time. Nya came over and kicked me in the back like I had done to Avery. I heard a crack. I fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Nya gasped and ran to me. I was in serious pain. "Jay! Don't talk! Come help fight!"

"I can't sir! I'm hurt badly!" I screamed inside. The pain was excruciating. I felt a tear fall.

"Jay… I'm so sorry" Nya whispered, " I have to fight evil. It's hard for me to fight too." I saw a shadow move from the wall's shadow. I knew I had to protect everyone from it. Whatever 'it' was, must be dangerous. I heard it chuckle.

"Jaaaay. Your time has come." The shadow whispered. Only I knew about the shadow.

"What are you talking about?!" Nya just looked at me with confusion and little bit of anger.

"You're going to be gone. You will never see Nya, Maddey, Corbin, and everyone else you know forever!" I started crying really badly. The shadow approached and stood over me. Nya screamed and laid next to me. A gunshot was heard. The shadow chuckled an evil laugh. I could barley breathe. I knew I had been shot.


End file.
